


Turandot

by majorana1458



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorana1458/pseuds/majorana1458
Summary: Aphrodite abominates art.The more correct statement is that although God gave him the beauty worthy of being imitated by art, he is the public enemy of art and beauty. The only time he was close to art was to go to the opera house by Deathmask before the civil war.~~~Aphrodite is quite talented in penetration, after all he is someone who even has the fighting ability of insert and thrust into others. While Deathmask is the best bed mate, since he is the only one in sanctuary who is talented in how to suck others' vital essences into his narrow hole and enters into his nether region.





	Turandot

**Author's Note:**

> tired of your cliches for derivatives which completely contrast to the original manga so wrote a fanfic with the characters completely headcanon  
used google translator ( :

Aphrodite abominates art.

The more correct statement is that although God gave him the beauty worthy of being imitated by art, he is the public enemy of art and beauty. The only time he was close to art was to go to the opera house by Deathmask before the civil war.

He wouldn't like the place like the Opera House, even if he was away from the audience, in a separate loge. Moreover, according to the request of Deathmask, wearing the formal suits recognized by the human society today - shirts and trousers are uncomfortable, and various actions are constrained. The hall was full of people, as many as ants, and the stage was noisy and confusing. The performance of more than two hours was a torment for him. Sitting restless, idle and bored, looked at the script brief introduction of Deathmask in his hand:

Puccini "Turandot"... a lot of praises about how the author's works are great... Chinese princesses. Participants have to guess the three fans of the princess and can't guess that they will be killed. One of the princes who came from Persia’s name was cut off like this...

Aphrodite threw he introduction aside and sighed, didn't understand how there would be such a stupid script.

Deathmask was engrossed in watching the show. Aphrodite sat in a soft chair and was hypnotized by the soprano tenor of the opera. Finally, he was awakened by the endless applause and the cheers of the audience. The lights in the hall are also bright, and the eyes are shining.

Deathmask was also applauding, satisfied, staring at the people on the stage wearing gorgeous costumes. Aphro found that he had never seen such a focused and intoxicating expression on that face. It had something that had never existed in the sanctuary these years.

Some viewers threw flowers at the stage. Although Pisces saint did not understand why, but also sent a personal sentiment, the rose petals floated directly on the stage, thousands of bright red petals fell from the heights, it seems that the entire stage will be submerged in the flower of the rose petals. A rich rose scent filled the hall, and the entire theater was drowned in the screams. Seeing the Rose, the body of Deathmask became tight. His first reaction was afraid of being poisonous: "Do you really have a poisonless rose?"

"What do people who poisoned a theater do? I don't have this hobby." Pisces' tone was as naive as a child.

"Won't you go?" The theater was empty. Deathmask insisted on staying for his own exploration. He went to the actor's dressing room. Aphrodite waited for a long time and was intolerant.

"You really don't like this place." Deathmask was playing with a mask, light and delicate, painted with bright colors, "Sorry to bother you accompanying me."

The correct answer at this moment should be: I'm supposed to be accompanying you. However, Aphrodite’s experience in sweet talk is pitiful, and his answer was simply an “Ah” that heard very dull.

Aphrodite couldn't understand why he had agreed to this arrangement. This was the first time they have been working together outside the sanctuary. Not for the mission of the sanctuary, not for the training of the saints. Just as a lover, like a normal lover, enjoy the common time together.

This was the first time. Although in fact, they had been together for many years.

"I like this." Deathmask's fingers stroked the mask. "In terms of actors, what role do you wear when you specify the role? Do what you want to do, and say the lines of the specified character."

The moral concept established by Aphrodite in the early days was in the process of removing obstacles from Saga and eliminating the rebels. Good is so weak, like a sprouting seedling; evil is so strong, like a big tree. Death was right. Aphrodite thinks. If he the Pisces knight determines his role, he should fulfill his responsibility for the chosen role. For the peace and order of the earth, even if it is temporarily evil, it is just.

"You have always advertised your pursuit of strength, and you have the name of the god. These two concepts can sometimes be confused with each other."

"You got it wrong, it's not the same thing."

"Probably not precisely, but..." Deathmask came over, and the colors that were a little brighter for men were actually suitable for him. He put the mask on Aphrodite's face. "Look, this is essentially the same as the mask of the Cancer Palace."

Many dead people, the body and the bones are abandoned in the wasteland and slowly decay, which is no different from the insects. Death makes everything equal. When he sucks the souls from his antagonists, he even thinks that he has given those people ultimate equality.

While as a warrior with roses as his weapon, Aphrodite naturally knows the rose the best. When the rose is not fully open, only the first layer of the petals is open, and the inner petals are tightly wrapped. The more the inner layer, the more the petals are tightened, like the wrinkled silk tightly protects the flower heart. Humans sometimes refer to the act of combining love with people as picking flowers. The layer protection of the flower heart will inspire people's desire for destruction. They want to drive straight in, use a unique way that belongs to the male, use strong force to resist the soft petals, destroy and touch the heart of the petals. Aphrodite felt Deathmask's fingertips touched between his hair, and a strong feeling caught him. He obeyed the feeling, grabbed the hands in his hair, and shackled the Cancer saint and began his daily penetration. He undid the trousers of both, spooned Deathmask from behind, grabbed on Death's thighs and kept his top arm wrapped around the Cancer's waist as he entered him and began to thrust in Deathmask's anus gently.  
Aphrodite is quite talented in this, after all he is someone who even has the fighting ability of insert and thrust into others. While Deathmask is the best bed mate, since he is the only one in sanctuary who is talented in how to suck others' vital essences into his narrow hole and enters into his nether region.


End file.
